


肯德基现已增加吮指原味吧唧豪华午餐

by LiKan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, 中文同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 仍然擅长片段灭蚊





	1. 史蒂夫学会了一个时髦用语就黏着不放

**Author's Note:**

> 仍然擅长片段灭蚊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盾铁preslash

> “你做什么训练，普拉提吗？”金红战甲胸口荧光的小胡子男人微微垂下眼睑看着他，后者紧张得站拢军姿，双手搭在腰带搭扣上握得死紧，毫不示弱地看回去，嘴下已经示弱地反问道，“什么？”
> 
>  
> 
> 就像你家八十岁的爷爷试图在连上孙子的脸书主页，只能谷歌“托尼的脸书主页”，或者“我孙子托尼的脸书主页”那样费力。
> 
>  
> 
> 托尼不喜欢这个，他的眼睛被昆式机上到处闪烁亮晶晶的红色信号灯搞得有点烦躁，他更不喜欢史蒂夫紧张兮兮的怂样，仿佛轻松被他拿下的那个外星人的背后有什么更大的阴谋似的——相反地，他知道神盾背后绝对藏着什么。“跟健美操差不多，”托尼语速飞快，嘴角抽动，眉头高挑。“有些事你可能不知道，毕竟你做了那么久的队长棒冰”
> 
>  
> 
> 史蒂夫沉默片刻。
> 
>  
> 
> “队长棒冰你妹（Your face is doing time as a Capsicle）！”
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> “服从命令不是我的风格，”托尼抓了一把蓝莓干囫囵塞进嘴里，他仰着脖子的样子更像是一只小小花栗鼠，腮帮鼓鼓，贮满了粮食——有趣的是，即便卸下战甲的史塔克保持着完美的上扬发型，史蒂夫仍旧要略微低下头才能对上他的视线，这和飞机里可就大不相同了。
> 
>  
> 
> 史蒂夫一直是那个领袖，而弗瑞扔给他一堆怪才，他夹在老派军纪和新世纪浪荡天才之间颇有些难为，他有些过于着眼于托尼了。他很难不带着挑衅口气地说道，“风格就是你的命根，是吗？”
> 
>  
> 
> 托尼十分好奇地眨了眨他那双广为赞颂的赭色大眼，比划着手势直指史蒂夫，“在这屋里，谁是一身花里胡哨却又一无是处的那个？”
> 
>  
> 
> 史蒂夫被托尼辣得连眨了几下眼睛，“你妹的一身花里胡哨却又一无是处(Your face is wearing a spangly outfit and not of use)！”
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> 此时两人的气氛已经剑拔弩张，背景音乐不详地尖锐拔高了起来。
> 
>  
> 
> “你也许算不上是个威胁，但你也别再扮英雄了。”
> 
>  
> 
> 史蒂夫受够了托尼花里胡哨弔诡奇异的章法，他简直生来就是作为规章纪律的反义词，他跳脱，不可一世，吊儿郎当，仿佛花花公子放到军营里来跳大腿舞的劳军小公子，浑身娇贵得跟鲜奶油似的一捏就软。叫史蒂夫的每一句话都使不上劲，他实在是讨厌透了——即便作为一个成年人不应该再这么意气用事地看待别人，他实在是讨厌透了史塔克。
> 
>  
> 
> 而托尼也没多待见史蒂夫，从他被神盾拉进这场猴戏的时候他就没喜欢过任何人，而且罗杰斯每说三句话就要冷笑一声，目光不住瞥向房间一旁的班纳。就算是猴戏，托尼也得保证自己是整场Drama中的那个Queen，而史蒂夫，他给自己戴上导演的高帽，接下来要如何？他还指望托尼殷勤地跑过去在他的大腿上大跳艳舞吗？“你那样的英雄吗？”他的指尖抽搐了一下，脑子里乱成一锅粥，他咄咄逼人地凑近，而旁观的每一个人都想扣着他们两个的脑袋撞到一块去，“你就是个实验产物，罗杰斯。从一瓶血清里获得了特殊能力。”
> 
>  
> 
> 哎哟。戳到痛脚了。
> 
>  
> 
> 史蒂夫被他气笑了，他从鼻子里轻哼了一声，“从一瓶血清里获得特殊能力你妹(Your face came out of a bottle)！”


	2. 钢铁侠和鹰眼的闺蜜谈话，盾铁暗示，随机掉落第二发，drabble，2BG梗

“你们不能再叫这么响了，”克林特阴沉着脸将反曲弓拍在桌上，拦住了字面意义上不着寸缕的托尼，后者带着被“滋润”过的容光焕发，要是再用绒绒布擦拭他的头部，就可以把这个小巧红色的人儿镶在戒指上了。“我们花大价钱让你在卧室砌了那么厚的隔音墙是为了什么，就是为了晚上有个好睡眠——不是让你们跑到厨房来‘公共广播’的！”

 

托尼毫无障碍地斜斜倚着门口，血液从下体回流供应他的天才大脑，他敏锐地——带着乱糟糟的小胡子指出，“现在是早晨四点，你为什么还醒着。”

 

“我刚出任务回来——这不是重点！”克林特用力地挥了挥手臂，试图将越跑越远的思绪拽回来拴进裤裆里。“我刚在沙发上盹着了，然后就听到了四十七分钟的《托尼史塔克祷告上帝》播客——当初我就说不要把厨房弄成开放式的！没有人听，你看，报应来了吧。”他眼底的两团乌青都快吊到颧骨上去了，因为疲惫，每一个字母都含混地在他嘴里颠来倒去，而托尼显然还没有从之前那场性事中回过神来，眼神朦胧地看着弓箭手。

 

“……”托尼回过神来，随后指出第二个漏洞，“而且是‘我’花钱装的隔音设施，这个塔里每一根钢筋，每一抹水泥都是姓史塔克的，你们根本就没出钱。”

 

“这不是重点！”这五个字几乎是血淋淋地从鹰眼嘴里吐出来，他崩溃地握进他和现实世界的最后联系——他的弓，“重点是你们不能再打扰到别人——尤其是我的睡眠了！TONY！我是个落魄人，而在我搬进来之前，睡眠就是一切！睡眠就是距离我拥有有线电视最近的时刻了——而且我一点也不习惯你那个婊气冲天的电视，他凭什么嘲笑我的节目品味啊？！”


	3. 我是如何停止恐惧并且爱上炸弹

“所以，纯粹的‘基蜜房话’，你到底看上他哪一点？”托尼一面给黄油指换上新的轴承零件，一面问道。

 

“那你又是看上史蒂夫哪一点——好吧，金发，大胸，傻傻笑容，简直就是你的款，”克林特翻了个白眼，再次握住折叠弓，利落地撞拳，“弓弦？”

 

“或者说我是史蒂夫的款——托尼史塔克，”托尼很自豪地点点头。“我要说是用孟加拉白虎的筋腱淬炼拉伸一千万次之后的成品你信吗？”

 

“酷，”克林特点点头，考较的眼神打量着弓弦，“能吃吗？——瞧我问的，当然能吃了。”

 

“希望你到时候不要沦落到那个境地就好，”托尼温柔地拍了拍小机械手的“手臂”，努力将话题转回来，“所以，寇森？”

 

“嘛……他叫费尔，他的小名还叫起司，一开始我约会他是为了能够搞到免费的费城牛肉奶酪三明治尝尝，”克林特耸了耸肩。


End file.
